Comfort
by xDFantaSea
Summary: Poor Luffy has to endure the loss of his brother. He wakes up in the middle of the night, waiting for ace, hoping his his brother is still alive. But with the help of Ace he remembers what he still has.


**Title: Comfort**  
**Pairing: Luffy**  
**Rating: k**

**Summary: Luffy wakes up in the middle of the night crying, screaming Aces name. He died in a car accident leaving Luffy. Half a month had passed since then. In the same night, he sees Ace, and he remembers all his friends and feeling reassured falls back to sleep.**  
**(p.s. a very short short, but I hope someone likes it~ ^.^)**

* * *

"Ace? Ace? Ace!"

The young boy chased after his brothers back. Darkness surrounded them. He screamed his brothers name until his voice was raw. He ran until he couldn't run anymore.

But he couldn't keep up. He couldn't get to his brother, he couldn't touch him even though he was right there.

"ACE!" he screamed.

Black obsidian eyes shot open with hot tears streaming down his smooth flushed cheeks. His arm stretched out into the cold crisp air of his room, his fingers clutching the air.

Loud sobs escaped his throat, as rain poured down on the quiet house. Thunder mixed with lightning made the sky outside alive, but so sad, and so angry.

He rolled into a ball, shaking so hard, so scared and so frightened. His tears seeped into the bed, and he screamed. His voice was hoarse and it hurt, but he didn't care.

He could no longer feel his brothers arm around drape around him in a hug. He could no longer hear his voice, or feel the warmth of his skin. He couldn't see his brothers eyes, happy and alive. He wasn't there.

"Ace…Ace…Ace…" he chanted his name like a mantra, hoping, somewhere deep inside that when he woke up again, there would be his brother, grinning and giving Luffy his usual pep talk of the morning.  
"Always look to the future. Look to the past only to find that wrongs that were done so you can change them and do them right. Be happy. Smile. Make friends and love everyone."

He pressed himself into his bed, trying to bury himself so the pain would no longer be there. To let the sadness of every moment just turn to dust. To let the happiness return to his heart. "Ace…" his voice quivered and cracked around the name.

He was so alone, the darkness engulfing him and swallowing him whole. The whole in his heart feeling like it never would be replaced.  
Lightning flashed again and Luffy looked up at the open window. "Luffy." His eyes widened, and he sat up, never taking his eyes away from that spot.

"Ace?"

The older brother smiled, as he looked at the younger in the eyes. He walked toward his brother, staring at him from his bed while tears still stained his cheeks. "Don't cry Lu. I'm right here." He patted the younger's head.

"Ace…" he repeated in an even smaller voice. He clutched at his wrist, "stay with me, Ace."

"Always." Luffy smiled and leaned his head back down on the pillow.

"Luffy?"

"Hm?" Luffy asked with a smile on his face. Yet still, small tears streamed across his nose, down his cheek, and onto the bed.  
"Even though I'm not here, I will always be with you."

Obsidian eyes opened as he saw the wind blowing the curtain in and out of the open window. Nothing was there, as if Ace had never been in the room.

A small meow came from the back of Luffy. An orange cat, with shining green eyes, pushed her face into the crook of Luffy's neck. He chuckled as the small she cat moved to put herself in the crook of his stomach. "Were you lonely Nami?" he asked her. Purrs of satisfaction erupted from her, and he clutched a raccoon/reindeer plush toy he had ever since he was little. It had been his first present from his older brother.

He looked to the wall to see the poster band hanging up on the wall, of a band called 'Brook of the Bones'. He, Zoro, Sanji, Robin and Usopp had constructed the band, with Luffy, and Zoro as the lead singers, Sanji playing the jazz, Usopp at the guitar and Robin, on the occasional piano playing, but mainly manager, they made a good band.

Lastly was a small bobble head on his nightstand that he had won when he went out with Ace, Kidd, Law, and Marco to a festival. Two arms were above the head and square to. Wild blue hair that shot up in a curve was on top of the head. It wore an open shirt that flew out at the side and the only thing it wore on the bottom was a bikini. Luffy laughed so hard the first time he saw it but thought it was SO COOL because it was part robotic. Luffy let Ace decide the name, and smiled happily when "how about Franky" left his lips.

"Yosh!" he stated. "Franky it is then!"

Luffy smiled as the memories flooded his brain. It was true. Ace is dead. But to Luffy, he will always be there sharing the moments.

"Goodnight Nami," he half yawned, rubbing the she cat between the ears.

A content smile was on his face, as he let the soothing sounds of the ever steady rain, and the warmth of Nami, put him to sleep. The sound of deep thunder came through the window, though this time, it came as courage, and defiance.

"Goodnight Ace."

* * *

**Yes, it is totally different from the first one, but I'll get around to another one of those xD. Hope you liked it~ And also, please rate and review. Thank you! ^.**^


End file.
